


Sexual Education

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team seven takes a look at one of Kakashi's smutty books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Education

Sakura was sitting down, leaning against a tree. A little ways away, Naruto was absently skipping rocks into a lake. If she were to tilt her head up, she would see Sasuke sitting in a brach off of the tree, with his eyes closed, meditating.

Sakura figured it would be at least another hour before Kakashi showed up.

"Why do we even bother to show up on time?" Sakura asked, thinking wishfully of the extra hour of sleep she could have gotten. Or maybe she would have even had enough time to properly do her hair.

"It could be a test," Sasuke said.

Naruto responded with, "And I'm not about to let Sasuke win any test."

"I bet you he's at home sleeping," Sakura said before Sasuke and Naruto got into another fight that would get all three of them into trouble (Kakashi had been on them to work as a team particularly hard the past month for some reason). "Or reading one of his nasty books."

"I don't even know why he reads those," Naruto said as walked over to Sakura and plopped down next to him, "they're disgusting."

"Like you can talk," Sasuke said and Sakura didn't even have to look up to know Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, "you invented that sexy no jutsu."

"Have you actually read them?" Sakura asked, partly to stop Naruto from taking Sasuke's bait, but mostly because she was curious.

"I have them!" Naruto said proudly.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"No one cares what I buy," Naruto said. "Probably 'cos I don't steal stuff anymore."

Sasuke huffed and jumped down from the tree and folded his arms. "Prove it."

Naruto jumped up, "I will!"

"Go get them then," Sasuke said with a taunting smirk.

Knowing that there was nothing Sakura could do to stop him, she looked down at her watch. "Naruto, you have maybe fifteen minutes. Kakashi-sensei usually doesn't arrive for another hour, but he's been here early a few times the past three weeks."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her, "I'll be back in five minutes." He shot Sasuke a look. "Watch me."

Sasuke jerked his head to the side as if he didn't care but as soon as Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke knelt down beside Sakura and the looked down at her watch.

"He's not going to make it," Sasuke said, with a hint of smugness Sakura was feeling as well, when four minutes passed.

But Naruto got lucky, and arrived five minutes on the dot. "I made it, didn't I?"

Sasuke shot him a dirty look which meant 'yes', and Sakura jumped up and grabbed the book out of Naruto's hand and opened it to the half-way point and began to skim it over.

"This is disgusting!" Sakura said with a shudder and tossed it to Sasuke, who began to look over it himself.

"Why is he doing that to her?" Sasuke asked after a moment, his eyes widening with a mixture of alarm and horror.

Quite suddenly, Kakashi appeared from behind him and grabbed the book out of his hand. "You'll understand when you're older." Sasuke slowly turned around, and Sakura caught him flushing slightly. Kakashi tapped his chin lightly, "I suppose as the responsible adult here, it would be my job to answer any questions you guys have." When none of his students spoke up, Kakashi shoved the book somewhere in one of his pockets. "Maybe you guys don't even know where to begin. I don't remember the school having great sexual education back when I was a student..."

"That teach you that stuff?" Naruto asked, and for once, sounding exactly how Sakura felt.

"Sit down," Kakashi ordered and they did even though Sakura was pretty sure they all saw his sadistic grin through his mask, "for what will probably be the most interesting lesson we've ever had."


End file.
